Amorphous metals comprise robust chemical, mechanical, and thermal properties that may be used in a number of applications. Unlike most metals that are generally crystalline in structure, amorphous metals are non-crystalline such that they retain a high electrical conductivity while still being chemically, mechanically, and thermally robust.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.